pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Erik Verlinde
Peter Erik Verlinde ( Woudenberg , January 21 1962 ) is professor of theoretical physics at the Faculty of Science, Mathematics and Computer Science of the University of Amsterdam . His research focuses on the string theory and related theories, gravity , black holes and cosmology . Content * 1 Brother Herman Verlinde and study * 2 Verlindes theory of gravity * 3 See also * 4 External links Brother Herman Verlinde and study [ edit ] Erik is the identical twin brother of Herman Verlinde also string theorist, and professor of theoretical physics at the prestigious Princeton University , where Erik was a time professor. In 2011 Erik received the prestigious Spinoza Prize from the Dutch Organization for Scientific Research (NWO) for four major scientific breakthroughs that he has to his name. Verlinde studied physics at Utrecht University and graduated with Nobel Prize winner Gerard 't Hooft . He has his own theory of gravitation developed, which serves as an alternative to the big bang theory . He even stated that he finds the bigbangtheorie illogical. According to him, the problem is in the energy conservation . This could be because the universe has a constant energy density and is more and more energy is added to without physicists can motivate where it comes from. For him, it is purely a matter of forms of energy that flow into one another. source? Verlindes theory of gravity [ edit ] At a symposium on the Spinoza Institute Verlinde introduced on December 8, 2009 a new theory which both Newtonian gravitation as his second versnellingswet (F = m * a) can be derived in a relatively simple way of differences in information density in the empty space between two masses and beyond. In this theory, gravity is no longer a fundamental force. It is the emergent effect of a deeper reality at microscopic quantum mechanical level. Self Verlinde compares it to the air pressure means the molecules from which the gas itself does not know there is air pressure, this is merely the property of the gas, as the emergence of many moving gas molecules. According Verlinde is the theory of the Big Bang from nothing very unsatisfactory. 1 He rejects the dark matter as a correction for the high observed angular velocity of the orbital motion of outer stars in spiral galaxies to bring those rates in accordance with Newton's laws . He means by dark matter and dark energy something else: a presence of something (that deeper microscopic reality) that is very close to the idea of an all-pervading ether, which among other things is the cause of the emergent phenomenon of gravity. An analogy for the force of gravity according to Verlindes theory is the force which drives vessels towards each other, which are close to each other in the water. This effect arises because net more waves to the ships are going there than between them. Between the two vessels namely fit no waves with a wavelength longer than the distance between the two vessels. A similar effect plays a role in the Casimir effect . Category:1962 births